MBP .50
The MBP .50 is a bolt-action sniper rifle chambered in .50 BMG. It has a five-round magazine (ten with the extended magazine upgrade), and shares the .50 Cal ammo pool with the SA-50 and the D50. MBP .50 = The standard variant, the MBP .50 supports the Long Range Scope, an extended magazine, and a suppressor. Several variants of weapon skins are available for the standard variant. Gallery Fc5 weapon mbp50.jpg|MBP .50 |-| Jacob's Rifle= A version of the rifle customized by Jacob Seed, Jacob's Rifle has ruby red appearance, but notably lacks the ability for any kind of modification. Gallery Fc5 weapon mbp50 jacob.jpg|Jacob's Rifle, the reward for completing Only You |-| MBP .50 Gold & Steel= A version fit for an African warlord, the MBP .50 Gold & Steel features a gold-plated outer casing, and features the same mod options as the standard variant. Gallery Fc5 weapon mbp50 goldsteel.jpg|Gold & Steel variant, for ownership of the Far Cry 5 Season Pass |-| MBP .50 "Blood & Dragon" = Visually styled after Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, the MBP .50 "Blood & Dragon" is styled in a way that would make taking down a Blood Dragon fitting. Gallery Fc5 weapon mbp50bd.jpg|The base model "Blood & Dragon" as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mbp50bd scope.jpg|Long Range Scope, $1,725 Fc5 weapon mbp50bd suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,725 Fc5 weapon mbp50bd supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,725 Far Cry New Dawn The MBP.50 returns in Far Cry New Dawn. Optimized MBP.50= The Optimized MBP.50 is a Rank 3 weapon. it has a telescope mounted on the gun itself to serve as an improvised scope, with a zip-tie and elastic bands supporting it. It also has a spray paint can attached to the barrel to serve as an improvised silencer. there also appears to be metal fixtures next to it on the body of the gun itself. the handle next to the trigger is partially wrapped in electrical tape. "Guerilla Gear" MBP.50= The "Guerilla Gear" MBP.50 is a Rank 4 weapon. unlike most of the silencers used in the game, this particular weapon has a proper silencer. it is colored matte black with white accents. The Trivia *The MBP .50 is based on the Hard Target Interdiction anti-material rifle, a rifle produced by Desert Tech.2018 April 19, Wikipedia: Desert Tech HTI. Retrieved 2018 May 5. *The gold variant mentions the trend of the well-off having a lot of expensive guns that they never use. *Jacob's rifle points out that Jacob killed a lot of people with it, as you'd have to surpass his own kill count to be able to finally call it "your" rifle. **It shares the same ruby-red coloration as Jacob's custom plane, the Pack Hunter. *A Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon themed variant, the "Blood & Dragon" was added in title update 11.2018 September 29, In-game appearance. *Oddly, the MBP .50, SA-50, and D50 share the same ammunition pool; while the rifles fire the large .50 BMG cartridge, the D50 fires the smaller .50 Action Express cartridge. This was likely done for gameplay purposes, as adding an entirely new ammo type for one weapon would have not been feasible. References